Through It All, A Hostage's Hostage
by Ohohen
Summary: [NejiTen][AU] Being purused on the streets of the dark side of Konoha, Hyuuga Neji runs to an escape, and results LoveHate partnership with a former Secret Service agent, Tenten. As the mission comes to close, their relationship progresses...


-1**I love this story. I enjoy reading it myself, actually. Surprise, surprise. I actually wrote the rough draft of this story a lot before. Funny. And the funnier thing is, the rough draft was better. Haha. I laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Another one of my favorite works are about SasuSaku. It is teh awesome! Trust meh. Okay, fine, don't. But I like it myself. x3**

**Through It All, A Hostage's Hostage**

Chapter One: …Hostage?

Outside any person's dark apartment window, you could see the figures running violently about the streets. Dim lights are barely seen on the dark streets, and the feeling of exposure could be recognized if you took a single step out on these dark sidewalks.

In the dark, the patting sound of hasted footsteps could be heard, trembling in the dark night. This was blended in with the crackling bang of a gun shot that ripped through the dark shadows of the night on the streets. A bit behind the hasted footsteps, was a large number of footsteps, patting on the concrete sidewalk as they hit the floor.

The figure panted and rested against a wall with a dimly lit lamp. The small light source revealed a nicely carved face, with specks of blood covering it. His arm had been punctured by a speeding bullet, and another offending bullet had scratched his face. The figure was a young man, around twenty or so. He had blank white eyes, that were frantic in hidden panic and pain. His long raven hair had dabs of blood from sticking to the wounds uncomfortably.

Hyuuga Neji heard the footsteps nearing second by second, and he set off on a run yet again. As he did, this time, he searched along the cars parked against the sidewalk for one that was unlocked, and had a driver, though he thought that the chances were slim. He was getting tired too, he had no idea how long his legs had been carrying him into the night, trying to escape his pursuers. He was wearing an unbuttoned dark button up shirt, with a white shirt inside, with khaki like pants. He kept running, hopefully to run across a good escape route by finding a car with a driver he could take as a hostage.

Neji ran across a car with a girl in it.

He stopped immediately, going back to the car. Neji never bothered to pay attention to what type of car it was, he just ran up, and started banging on the window. The door was locked.

Tenten was taking a break after work in her car, almost falling asleep with drooping heavy eyelids. Her dark auburn locks covered her eyes as her head was leaning forward. She didn't care that it was 3:56 in the morning, nor did she care that she had heard gunshots before. I mean, who did? Not her, she thought.

Suddenly, she heard a rude and abrupt banging on the passenger side of her car window. Her eyes snapped open, still facing forward for a split second, narrowed, and turned toward her door window. She glared.

There was some guy banging on her door. What? Did he think that just because she was asleep she couldn't hear? Or maybe it was that he had wanted her to hear. Either way, it was annoying, and the guy looked desperate. It was funny. For a moment she made a look that pitied him in amusement. He had pearly white eyes. This was interesting to Tenten. White eyes. She had never seen such a thing. Okay, she has, and she's heard of it of course. How? For she was Tenten.

So, what was she going to do now? Perhaps she should let the stranger in. He didn't look like he was going to stop pounding if he didn't come in anyway. 'Okay,' Tenten thought. 'I'll just let him in for now.' He better not be offensive and armed. Irritatingly bothersome.

She unlocked the door of her car on the passenger seat side, and the guy rushed in. He was panting. Tenten scanned him for a moment. He had a damaged arm, leg, and scratches everywhere. She eyed him awkwardly like he was doing something weird. Then she looked at her window.

"You're paying for that window damage."

Neji looked at her, still panting.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Neji resumed his former position, looking at the ground. His legs were slightly parted, and his hands were settling tiredly between them. Blood was still dripping.

Tenten eyed the blood. 'What a mess…'

Before Tenten knew what was happening, the head of a gun was pointed at her. She glared at it.

"What the hell?" she asked quietly.

"Drive."

The guy had a dark, rumbling voice. But in such a case, it was trembling, not rumbling.

"Sheesh." Tenten looked away, starting up her engine, eyes closed for a moment. "You could of asked, you know?" Tenten laid her elbow on her steering wheel, holding up her head, yawning, and shaking it pitifully. She quickly started her engine, then put on her seatbelt while positioning herself to sit up.

"Buckle up."

And they sped off, amazingly not making much of any noise, and went from 20 mph, to 70 in a matter of seconds.

A gunshot bounced off her deluxe rear window.

Tenten frowned and glared menacingly at the guy who was currently making a mess with an ocean of his filthy blood in her precious car. He was also the reason why there was a dent in her rear window.

"You're paying for that."

"Drive!"

"God…"

Several gunshots could be heard, and Tenten was on the street driving away calmly. A shot bounced off her rear view mirror on her driver's side.

"Can't you drive any faster!"

"Medical bills will be added to your bill for my car if you don't shut up."

Neji didn't say anything, and frowned.

Neji looked at the rear mirror, to see that the pursuing gang was still chasing. And miraculously, they were close. There was also a gang with motorcycles. Perfect. Just perfect.

Tenten heard more gunshots. She scowled. They all bounced off her window, and thankfully none having hit her tires yet. But when she looked from her rear view window in her car again, there were a lot of dents on her window. A lot of them. She turned her head and glared. The weapon was now pointing at her forehead. Right in between her eyebrows. She looked up at the weapon, and then glared at Neji who was being a panicking fool and putting down the window, looking out behind him, just screaming "SHOOT ME SHOOT ME!", before looking back on the road, vicious scowl still plastered across her face. Neji watched as she titled her head slightly and swiftly, after a bullet had almost hit her head from ricocheting off everything else around her. She wasn't even looking!

The same bullet had grazed Neji's forehead.

He scowled.

Neji removed his weapon from it's former place on Tenten's right temple, and started shooting at his pursuers. He missed them all, except for grazing a single man's forehead, causing only temporary damage. He cursed and retreated.

Tenten watched the bullets bounce off everything and watched some bullets drop uselessly on the floor from his shots viewing from her rear view mirror hanging above her head. She sighed and shook her head. Neji glanced at her and pointed the gun at her again.

Tenten eyed the weapon and sighed.

"Pfft. That thing doesn't even have any bullets in it." Neji stared. And he still stared when Tenten twisted the gun out of his hand professionally. She then kicked her small handbag that was sitting on the floor between the two of them, and bullets popped out like Jack in a small child's Jack-in-the-Box toy. It popped right into the gun, and Tenten closed the gun, then started shooting with one hand. All this happened in two seconds. She did this all single-handedly. One hand used for driving and the other for reloading _his_ gun. She didn't even look, and just kept her attention on the road. Neji counted.

Neji watched as Tenten shot blindly. She was still paying attention to the road, only facing forward towards the road. Neji saw that she shot a sign post, the brick wall, and everything else that wasn't his offenders. He laughed inwardly.

"You shoot horrible."

Tenten pulled back the gun, and extracted the bullets that weren't used, allowing them to fall right into her handbag again. She tossed the gun back to Neji, who caught it, and she continued driving.

"And you are blind."

Neji stared at Tenten quizzically.

"Look behind you fool."

Neji did as he was told. She still didn't look at him.

And what he saw amazed him.

He saw nothing.

_Nothing_…

They were all on the ground, even the two motorcycles that were chasing before. They had caught aflame, and he could tell that the tires had been shot by the gun.

"So, what do you see?"

Neji said nothing.

"Yeah, nothing right?"

Neji still said nothing.

"Well, you're saying nothing, so that's probably your answer…"

"…"

"Heh."

Tenten and Neji said nothing for the entire time. They had nothing to say, anyway.

She kept driving. The car and Hyuuga Neji nuts.

Neji was thinking during the ride. Pondering, what exactly would he do now? They were on a highway now, and since he really didn't have anywhere to go, he'd just have to be quiet for now.

He looked at the girl who was driving. She seemed to be his age, didn't look younger to him. If so, probably by a few months. (A/N: Tenten is in fact older then Neji. Odd, isn't it?)

Neji started looking at her physical features. She had chocolate hair, neatly put up in buns on each side of her head. She had bangs that curved her face, and from his view, what looked like chocolate brown eyes, too. Her figure seemed average as well. She wasn't exactly _fat_ of course. She looked slim from what he saw in his point of view. Her legs seemed nice and lean, her skin seemed soft from what he saw. She had a small lip and mouth, that was now turned upside down in frown.

Neji thought she had examined everything now, and was bored. Then, his eyes roamed to her chest. He stared for a moment, and then looked away, embarrassed of himself. Well, if he had to describe it, they were average. Not like he cared. I mean, why would _Hyuuga Neji_ care anyway?

Tenten knew he was looking. She just knew it. She could feel it. She gave him a sideways glare.

"What's so good to look at about me huh?"

"…!" Neji looked up at her in surprise and alarm.

"I know you're staring. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Neji looked away, avoiding her glare.

"What do you mean, 'You don't have to be embarrassed.'?"

"In this world, there are many people who are worse then you. I don't think you're perverted, so I don't have a problem with that."

Neji smirked.

"Oh? What if I am? How do you know that I'm not?"

Tenten turned her head slightly to look at him a bit.

"Because if you were, you'd be road kill on the highway right now."

Neji only smirked wider now.

"And if you are, then I must say, you waste time."

"?" Neji questioned what she meant.

"Life is short, you have better things to do then look at people's private areas." (A/N: My quote.)

"A logical statement."

"Whatever you say." Tenten looked away and continued driving.

Neji saw that it didn't seem to bother her that the sun was making one side of the sky brighter then the other.

Neji eyed Tenten as she turned into the curb.

"What are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

"Driving." was her short reply.

"Where are you going?" he asked, with an odd tone, adding a small tone in 'going'.

"The parking lot." was her other short reply.

"Of what?" he asked, with the same tone as last time.

"The hospital."

"Well, now that the questions are answered, why don't we turn away from the hospital." Neji remarked, putting pointing finger and entire arm so he was pointing away from the hospital, towards Tenten's direction.

"You're hurt stupid." she said bluntly. "I'm going weather you like it or not."

Stubbornly, he refused. "Don't. I'm not getting out of the car."

Tenten parked the car. "After wasting gas for you, you refuse to go where I take you?" she asked, propping up her head with her hand as her arm was perched up against the steering wheel.

"The driver of a taxi is supposed to listen to the customer." He said somewhat a matter-of-factly.

"Oh, now I'm a taxi driver now?" she replied somewhat comically annoyed.

He did what looked like a micro-shrug. "Can be. Now turn away."

Tenten let out a small, silent sigh. "Fine. If you can tell me where you want to go if not the hospital."

"I don't know. Anywhere except the hospital."

Sarcasm dripped. "Okay, how about the School for Mentally Challenged Persons?"

"Shut up."

Now it poured. "My roof window is closed. Thanks for caring."

Tenten turned away from Neji, and drove away from the hospital as well.

'Man…why the hell am I doing this again? Oh, because I'm nice? Sheesh…' She gave a small sideways glance at her so called, 'customer'. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe, white eyes, long dark hair, a what seems to be lean figure. She couldn't tell just by looking. And all the blood. She looked at her passenger side car seat. Blood. This guy was going to be Cinderella pretty soon. Wiping up every splat of his filthy blood off her beloved car. It was amazing he lasted so long. He should of died from the blood loss by now. I guess the world loves him, unlike her…

Neji noticed she was scanning him, and he resumed silent.

"Every splat…" she murmured to herself, turning her full attention back on the road.

Neji turned his head to face her a bit. "What…?" He felt the car jerk forward, indicating speed was picking up. His one arm tightened around the arm rest a bit tighter then before. Did this lady know how to drive?

He wondered what kind of car he was in. He didn't pay attention when he first entered, just that it was a car and it was a way out. His eyes moved over to the steering wheel, seeing a Volkswagen logo imprinted on it's center.

'Ah…An expensive car…' he thought. He didn't see what the car's name was either. And he couldn't really tell from inside, besides the fact that it was silver. Then he wondered, maybe there would be something in the cargo?

He reached over, and opened the cargo, looking inside.

"Hey, what are you doing? Didn't you cause enough trouble for one morning?" Tenten asked, glaring.

"Just keep your eyes on the road or we'll crash."

"No. _You'll _crash. Your bank account will crash."

Neji ignored her as she turned her attention back on the road.

"Just don't mess with anything got it?"

"Hn…"

Inside the cargo, were some books, sheets of paper, a large manila folder, and a white chocolate bar.

Neji's stomach growled inwardly. He flinched, embarrassed. Tenten smirked to herself.

Neji took out the booklet that had the Volkswagen logo on the spine. He pulled it out, and read the cover.

"The Volkswagen Jetta GLI" was what he read in his mind. Neji took a quick glance at Tenten. 'Rich girl.' he thought. 'Daddy give money? Must be a spoiled brat, probably.' he smirked. 'Well, that explains a lot.'

"You can put that away now."

Neji did as he was asked.

He looked over at Tenten again, and then noticed, there was blood dripping off her face. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his attention to her hands. Her right hand was stainless. Her left hand however, wasn't. This probably explained why Tenten never turned her head entirely to face him after the event where she shot down all his pursuers. She had been injured, but she didn't even flinch. He never even noticed.

Neji simply looked away.

They were on the highway now, right over a large lake of water was the bridge they were speeding by on. The horizon was clear and water stretched from as far his eyes could see. It gave a special light effect, so early in the morning, and the sun was early as well. They were the only car in sight.

The digital clock changed from 4:51 to 4:52.

(A/N: No, Tenten wasn't speeding or going over the speed limit or whatever.)

It was 5:06, as Neji noted, when the car had finally stopped after an agonizing two hours in the car. Neji felt the car go silent. It lingered for a while, before Tenten sighed, then got out of the car.

Tenten had parked her car in a parkway of a large building, and she was walking up to the door that lead to the building. She pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, and went in.

After about a minute, Tenten poked her head out of the door, glaring at Neji who was still in the car. Her hand came out and motioned for him to come along.

Neji seemed startled, as he quickly got out of the car and walked quickly over to the door where he met Tenten. They looked at each other for a moment, then Tenten sighed in disappointment of Neji, and then walked inside. Neji suspected that she wanted him to follow, so he did.

They started up a flight of stairs, and Neji started counting each one. Finally, they stopped at the fourth floor. Tenten put her key through the keyhole of a neatly polished black door, and started fumbling.

"Where are we?" Neji asked.

Tenten opened the door, and stepped in. She slipped off her shoes, and looked at Neji with a sideways glance.

"My place."

**Ohohen****: Fufufu…This is the mere introduction, and all answers that you may have about their profiles shall be revealed soon enough in the next chapter! I enjoyed reading this myself. X3 Please review to tell me how I did! It'll be appreciated.**


End file.
